The present invention relates generally to a roller apparatus, and, more particularly, to a roller apparatus for use in a conveyor-roller structure for transporting heavy loads. Specifically, the invention is directed to a roller apparatus for use in conjunction with a conveyor structure for hot metal sheets, being processed in accordance with various known mill procedures.
In many mills it is common practice to transport sheets of steel or other metals on a roller-conveyor structure while the sheets are at relatively high temperatures. Because of the high temperature of the sheets, there is the problem of damage to the rollers from overheating, thereby requiring premature replacement of the rollers. It is preferable, therefore, to make provision for evenly distributed cooling of the rollers and, in certain instances, the sheets to prevent such damage from occurring.
Problems are also sometimes encountered in maintaining the sheet in alignment with the roller conveyor and this problem may be aggravated in instances where cooling water or other liquid is applied to the surfaces of the rollers and/or the sheet.